Gone
by Alivampie
Summary: Shizuo got cancer. Whether no-one knew or could get there didn't matter. They weren't there.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

**XXX**

It had been a month since that day. The day his world turned dark. the day his life seemed to lose all meaning.

A month since the day Shizuo Heiwajima passed away.

It was cancer that took him. Lung cancer caused by his smoking. He should of expected it really, with the amount he smoked, but it had just seemed so improbable. That man had been hit by trucks and brushed it off like it was nothing. They didn't think he'd be able to get such an illness.

He didn't know himself until it was too late. Shizuo had been on a job with Tom and had suddenly collapsed coughing up blood so they took him to hospital.

He'd died alone in a hospital bed, he'd been told. Kasuka had been working in another country so he couldn't make it and Celty and Shinra had jobs to do. He spent his last days alone.

Izaya didn't know until he read in the paper, that the monster of Ikkebukoro had passed away.

It had hurt him more than he expected. He had always tried to kill Shizuo but he never thought he would die like that. Not by Izaya's hand.

He never thought about what would happen after Shizuo had gone either. He'd never realized how much Shizuo actually meant to him. Izaya always went out of his way to annoy the beast, constantly thinking of ways he could bring the beast down.

But now he was gone. And Izaya had never felt more alone.

So here he was, walking to Shizuo's grave. Not many people visited. Shinra and Celty, maybe a few others but tthere was usually nobody there.

Which was why Izaya was shocked to see Kasuka standing there

Izaya was not happy to see him. Kasuka had known his brother was dying and hadn't been able to take one day off to see him. He didn't deserve a brother like Shizuo.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Izaya growled at the young actor.

Kasuka turned around sharply, his face still vacant of emotion.

"Visiting my brother" he said quietly.

"why are you here? I thought you hated Shizuo"

Izaya completely ignored the question.

"You haven't the right to be here"

"Excuse me? He was my brother, of course I have the right to be here. Why are you here? All you ever did was try to kill my brother."

"Yes but I was here. I saw hm every week at least and if I had known he was dying, which I didn't, then I would have been there for him too. You knew. You knew and you didn't come to see him! Because you had work. You know if you were in that position he would have dropped everything to come too you, but you couldn't do the same for him. You didn't deserve Shizuo as a brother!"

Izaya was really angry with the actor. How could he just leave his brother alone like that.

Kasuka was ready to break. He knew he'd been a bad brother. He hated the fact that he hadn't been there for Shizuo. It killed him to think about how he'd left his brother to die alone in a hospital bed. But he couldn't change that, no matter what he did.

"I wanted to be there! I tried to get the time off work but I couldn't."

"Then you should of quit. No job should be more important than family. You didn't try hard enough. You could have been there if you really wanted to. But you weren't. you've never really been there for your brother have you? He always protected you but you did nothing for him. He loved you and you know that, but did you love him? Judging by your actions I highly doubt it."

Izaya turned and walked away, not wanting to look at the younger anymore. He hadn't meant all that he had said, he had just wanted to hurt the younger Heiwajima, make him feel the same emotional pain Shizuo probably felt when he was alone in hospital. He felt that he deserved it and didn't regret it at all.

Kasuka watched him go, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew Izaya was right. The way he always acted around Shizuo made it seem like he didn't care at all. He wished he had been there. He wished he told Shizuo that he cared.

But he was gone, and nothing would change that.

**XXX**

**A/N Thanks for reading. This wasn't me best story but I don't have any ideas right now.**

**I'm going to start taking requests. If there is anything in particular you want a story about then please don't hesitate to ask. Please review. **


End file.
